


i think you're meant to be mine

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confession, Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but jihoon is dense, but not really, jihoon is annoyed, jihoon isn't, seungcheol is a hopeless romantic, seungcheol too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	i think you're meant to be mine

jihoon, in contrary to seungcheol's, his bestfriend, fascination, although jihoon would say it's nearly an obsession to the point that the older manages to squeeze the topic in to every conversation they were having whether it be about dreaded schoolworks or why ants are small, towards 'soulmates', is far from curious about the aforementioned topic. the thought in particular never really piqued his interest but seungcheol would always argue, childishly pouting and grumbling under his breath, that jihoon just has a romantic range of a teaspoon, quoting harry potter, like it's non-existent.

seungcheol has always been an avid fan of clichés, of classic love stories, hollywood chick flicks, of anything about romance and the things that rolled around it. a hopeless, motherfucking cringey, jihoon would add, romantic.

despite the differences, it's a wonder as to how the two of them are even friends, bestfriends, for that matter. people, 'the ones who pokes their noses into other people's business rather than trying to fix their own lives' as jihoon labeled them, often asks either of them about their friendship, of how they met, how they clicked and just, formed the most inseparable duo in the whole campus, when it's clear as daylight that other than their majors, both taking up music, they differ in literally everything else. jihoon is cold, seungcheol beams like sunshine in the middle of spring. jihoon likes silence while seungcheol can't stand the quiet for more then two minutes. polar opposites, that's what they are.

jihoon doesn't really bother himself about what other people can't just not meddle with. the first day he met seungcheol, he already had the feeling that the older, despite being sometimes narcissistic and overbearing, will pass up as a really good friend. he's like the sun, the warmth jihoon needed, to make the coldness in him seep away. seungcheol is like the happiness and enjoyment that jihoon hadn't experience in his childhood. seungcheol gave light to the darkness jihoon was struggling to step out of.

maybe the bike accident really served as a blessing in disguise for if it isn't for the broken brakes, jihoon and seungcheol would have never met.

if it's about soulmates, seungcheol often blurted out his own unpopular opinion to his bestfriend, it being that he thinks jihoon is his soulmate, to which the younger just ducks a head down, fighting off the warmth building up against his cheekbones.

"i mean, soulmate isn't just about seeing yourself in another person. it's about finding someone who understands you more than you were even able to understand yourself."

jihoon would agree, but the general idea of soulmates isn't just that appealling to him, it even annoys him for some reason. jihoon believes that he controls his life, not some fate or a toddler in a diaper with a bow and arrow,

'how did a fat baby even learn how to use that shit when i can't even kill a fly with an electric racket? it's mad right?' jihoon rants to soonyoung, who's busy stuffing his mouth with fries as he checks out pretty girls in skirts and hot guys in tank tops entering the cozy cafe.

jihoon always believed his future is up to him. his lovelife, which is as of now, intangible and nonexistent, he knows the he's got it under his own thumb, though.

so while seungcheol keeps insisting on the thing, jihoon is drowning on his own thoughts of how to muster up a courage to execute his master plan to show his bestfriend, also the only boy he's been pinning after for more than five years now, that people, not stupid cupid or destiny, has the controller that navigates their lives and that if they want it to end up the way they want it to, they have got to make the move, not sit around and wait for fucking decades for fate to do it because life just doesn't work that way, and fate isn't true. it's just a word the world dictionary had to come up with to bullshit it's way through teenagers and give them false hopes.

jihoon wanted to be the one to wake seungcheol up from the fantasy he's been, stupidly, living in.

only it's easier thought about than done.

soccer practice game fell on the exact day jihoon had set to work on his plan, actually gathering up enough courage and guts to confess and make their friendship accelerate to a higher level, only if seungcheol accepts, of course, jihoon is, to be honest, eighty percent uncertain the older does feel the same way and the doubt nearly crushes his barely there self-esteem. but seemingly, the day he chose wasn't okay. jihoon can't not attend or his team will kick him out, he's missed practice thrice the entire week already because he had to catch up and cram for his almost failing grades in his calc class last semester. his coach is forgiving but jihoon isn't someone who would abuse someone's consideration and kindness. he knows his responsibilities so he had to go.

he texted seungcheol the night before and apologetically cancelled their pre-planned hang out at the latter's dorm room, he knows seungcheol wouldn't mind, sure he sounded sad when he called to ask why jihoon was asking for a raincheck, totally a bromance thing, but he understands. seungcheol would cancel plans too if student council obligations asked for his attention and time.

so now, jihoon found himself walking along the hallway, turning right just when he approached the path to the wide open field. instead of getting inside the lockers first, he just dropped his bag onto the grassy side meters away from the playing field, and ran to his coach.

after what feels like a century, jihoon is exaggerating, it was only a couple of hours, their coach called it a day, causing celebratory hoots from his team and a grateful small smile from jihoon.

the boy didn't even bother picking up his towel to fix himself first, instead he whipped his phone out from the pocket of his bag and went over seungcheol's messages, too many that he wonders why his phone hadn't explode, most of them were stupid memes, jihoon honestly didn't expect anything else, but there were also some broken sentences, his messages divided into almost one word per chat, making the whole thread really long although the entire message isn't even really that long.

annoying gramps 10:48 ㏂

ji

where

u @

hun

is practice

not over

yet

iny

imy

ily

sugar

drop by

bring cheesesticks

dumby

fairy

also

cola

most imprtntly

bring

ur cute ass

ya owe me

cuddles

for

ditching me

hmu

a s a

u on ur way

babe

jihoon dramatically rolled his eyes. the last word really did tingles along his skin.

"bitch." he muttered under his breath, currently murdering his bestfriend, mentally. he had already try and stop seungcheol from being overtly flirty towards him, to stop him from calling jihoon various pet names that he despises and loves at the same time, but seungcheol never really listened, he just wouldn't budge. says jihoon is obligated to suck it all up and deal with it because they are bestfriends. jihoon never hated the word bestfriend more than that day.

jihoon dropped by at a hole-in-the-wall convenience store he passed at before continuing his way towards his bestfriend's dorm, buying just what the older asked for, helplessly whipped. he bought much more then necessary, to be honest, but felix is too embarrassed to admit that so he just shrugged it off, eyes sharp like warning someone to just shut up and don't question him.

seungcheol was laying upside down across his bed when jihoon arrived, the older's head dangling over the edge, and he grinned so wide, jihoon worried his lips would hurt, when he stopped and stood hovering over the boy's vision, at the floor below the bed.

"baby~" seungcheol whined, making grabby hands at the younger, which jihoon just flipped off. he jumped from beside the bed and layed across seungcheol's torso, face smashing onto the freshly woody scented sheets.

"i'm so fucking tired." jihoon mumbled, words muffled by the thick duvet. seungcheol didn't even push him off but cradled his fingers through the strands of jihoon's bleached hair, weaving and massaging his scalp comfortingly. jihoon sagged, one hand blindingly reaching to tap gently against seungcheol's cheek as a sign of his gratitude.

maybe it was the serenity of the situation, maybe it was the sparks jihoon felt blooming just inside his goddamn chest, or perhaps it's seungcheol's own fast paced heartbeats that jihoon could feel thumping against his ribs from the way he was laying on top of the boy, but after the gentle cheek-tap, jihoon didn't pull his hand back, kept it at the soft cheek instead, thumb grazing the cheekbone or maybe the little mole below seungcheol's eye, jihoon couldn't tell. seungcheol didn't let him pull away either, he even lifted up his own hand that's not occupied with jihoon's hair and put it over the hand on top of his cheek, interlacing their fingers.

perhaps it was also the euphoria or calm the pair was having that jihoon just blurted out, thinking definitely out of the question, words.

"i don't believe in soulmates." seungcheol, although startled by the random comment, hummed, opting for the younger to continue talking.

"i don't believe we're soulmates because i don't think it even is real," even when jihoon moved to sit up, seungcheol still didn't let go of his hand, as they were now sitting cross-legged, facing each other, their clasped hands on top of seungcheol's knee. the older just stared at him, eyes raking over his eyes, trying to read the emotions swimming in them, gazing downwards until he stopped and mentally traced the paleness adorning the smaller boy's skin. jihoon ignored the way his heart fluttered with the way seungcheol was looking at him at that moment. he cleared his throat, easing up the tension in his voice and resumed talking.

"but there's only one thing i believe in," seungcheol's gaze travelled upwards again, meeting jihoon's.

it was love.

jihoon is looking at him with so much love and there might be drizzles of fear and discouragement but seungcheol squeezed his hand, and they all disappeared.

also, seungcheol might have been looking at jihoon with the same kind of eyes since forever, yet the younger was too dense to notice, too unconfident about himself to acknowledge that seungcheol might just like him too.

"it's that, i don't care if you think fate manipulates our hearts to be with who we want, neither do i give a shit if you don't believe we can't defy it, but i can. i like you, seungcheol, i don't know when or how i started to like you. maybe i already did the day you helped me treat my bruises after i crashed my bike on a tree, maybe it happened during my sleepover at yours for christmas, but i know it's been long. it's been dragging longer the more i hesitate on telling you. it's all because of that stupid dark circles in your eyes and your stupid smile, your stupid teeth, your stupid laugh and just, the entire you, dumbass. i fell for every stupid little thing in you and they're not really stupid but im eloquent and i hate them, i hate that i love everything about you, i sound really stupid now and repetitive and disgusting, but i like you. maybe more than how i am supposed to, more than how i thought i do. and i want to prove to you that we don't have to be soulmates, i would still like you even if fate disagrees, even if destiny doesn't want me to. i control my life, i control my heart and it's beating for you and i chose to just let it beat for you and to no one else."

jihoon panted, out of breath after just stupidly rambling his unrehearsed monologue towards seungcheol, who kept his eyes locked upon him, both hands now gripping against his own. jihoon is a bushing mess, and a gaping mess, and a tingling mess, but it's the mess that got seungcheol glossy eyed and mentally doubled over. it took several minutes for the latter to absorb completely what's been revealed and when he did, he tackle-hugged the boy, who's face a burning red.

seungcheol let out incoherent and weird sounds against the shorter's neck, his lips brushing the skin there. jihoon held his breath until seungcheol sniffled so he hugged back the older tighter.

"hush, baby, don't cry." jihoon whispered which earned him a trashing seungcheol on top of him, pulling away and glaring down at him, cheeks furious red.

"you beat me. how dare you beat me into confessing first? i was planning and i was still preparing everything so nothing would go wrong and then you go here and straight up tell me you like me too with all that sap and almost knocked me out because my heart feels like it's bursting soon because you like me and you were so poetic and shit while i'm just stutters and trembles. and you did it while looking so ethereal and beautiful in front of my eyes, you had the audacity to appear before me with your pretty face spitting out the words you stole from my own mouth, fuck you, okay? i like you too and i have been for years, i liked you at first sight, i was crushing over you for longer than you even knew me, stupid, i hate your face and your neck and your hair, you shit, you make my insides gooey, what the fuck, jihoon, i just like you so much, like a wholeass lot."

jihoon was full-on grinning now, rolling them over so he was the one pinning seungcheol against the matress, he leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together, both boys blushing and breathless.

"will you be mine?" he asked softly, almost whispering. seungcheol clicked his tongue in fond annoyance.

"no, i got to ask you that not the other way around. you already confessed first so give this to me." stern yet giggly, he could barely contain the hugeass smile creeping up his lips, jihoon leaned closer, breaths fanning against seungcheol's mouth.

"lee jihoon, you stupid, will you be my boyfriend?" jihoon breathed out a laugh before completely smashing his lips against seungcheol's own. his hands finding their way to the older's waist as seungcheol's tangled against his hair.

jihoon muttered countless 'yes' in between kisses. their giggles and sighs against each other's mouths, it's a messy confession, but both would not ask for something else other than this. the kiss deepened and lasted longer but 'fuck the world, fuck fate, fuck destiny', jihoon thought,

'i would go against any deity or the entire world to have seungcheol with me.'

he kissed the older's nose, both eyes, the jut on his cheekbone, his jaw, all around his neck, his forehead, honestly everything he dreamed of kissing. seungcheol could just grip harder against the strands of jihoon's hair and smile, feel giddy and overwhelmed because his dreams just came true, in the form of lee jihoon, his bestfriend, his soulmate, the love of his life.


End file.
